


Rehearsal

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Series: Intersex!Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, intersex!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve and Sam are dating drama geeks, and thirty minutes before rehearsal begins for Macbeth, Sam tries to help Steve relieve some tension. It goes surprisingly well.





	

Steve gasps out a laugh as Sam’s hands dash wickedly up his sides, tickling him mercilessly and forcing him into the storage closet. They’ve been dating for a year now and even though this is nothing new, Steve thought it would at least be different now that they’re at rehearsal together. Surely, since the school is putting on Macbeth and Sam is playing Banquo while Steve paints the sets, they won’t have any  _ time _ to fool around. Wrong. In Sam Wilson’s book anyway.

Steve stops giggling, finally managing to push his boyfriend’s hands away and gasp for an uninterrupted breath. 

“Sam, stop, I’m serious! I need to breathe.” He laughs, holding the football player at arms length and trying to catch his breath.

“I’m done now. I just had to get you in the closet.”

Steve frowns in confusion and raises his head, “Wait, what?” His eyes widen,  _ “No. _ We are  _ not _ doing it in a storage closet, no, you are trying to turn me into some cock slut, this is not happening! Get out of my way, Sam!” He makes a feeble and admittedly pathetic attempt to barrel pass the linebacker, but Sam doesn’t budge an inch, only fixing him with his incredible pout.

“Please? We don’t have to do it-do it, just…” He slides closer, his pretty brown eyes doing that whole seductive thing that always gets Steve in embarrassing and or inappropriate situations. “Let me bring you off, Steve. You’ve been stressed out all day from the chemistry midterm and with the deadlines for your AP portfolio, I know you could use it right about now.” 

Steve’s palms begin to sweat and his cheeks flush, his heart jumping at the offer wantonly because God knows it’s true. This day and entire week has been an utter clusterfuck of a shit storm and one really good orgasm from Sam could immediately make it all better, but…

“Come on, what? Are you scared of getting your underwear dirty?”

Steve’s eyes dart back up to him and he swallows. A year ago a statement like that would have turned him off, he would have assumed Sam was making fun of him or shaming in some way for something he didn’t ask for and couldn’t change, but now he knows Sam loves him no matter how weird or “sexy” his particular body was. 

The artistic Steve Rogers is not exactly a boy and not necessarily a girl either, he’s a child of intersex — a hermaphrodite. He’s always struggled with accepting himself especially since his anatomy leans more toward that of the female than the actual male. Whereas some hermaphrodites at least have a penis, no matter how small, Steve does not. Instead, he has a fully functioning vagina and a clitoris that’s so large it looks permanently swollen, a clitoris that was trying to form into a penis but never quite made it. 

When it became apparent to him and his group of friends that his crush on the school’s boy wonder, Sam Wilson might not be unrequited, his self-acceptance suddenly mattered more than ever before. Yeah, so Sam Wilson liked him, that’s great, but Sam Wilson  _ thinks _ he likes a boy when he really likes a half-boy? How was that gonna go down? Extremely well as time can tell, but that’s a story for a different day. 

“Stevie.” Sam says, smiling and snapping his fingers. “Yeah, it’s all coming back to you. So what do you say?”

Steve bites his lip and looks up at him, once again struck by how casually beautiful Sam is. All high cheekbones and kind eyes, flawless skin. A throb of want goes through him and he flushes at the wetness he can feel soaking through the cloth of his underwear. He nods doggedly, suddenly too turned on to refuse.

Sam smiles and ducks down to kiss him, lifting him up effortlessly and setting him down on the shelf behind them. Sam deepens the kiss, lapping gently into Steve’s mouth while moving in between his legs, his hard cock rubbing determinedly against Steve’s clit. 

Steve pulls away and shudders violently at the contact, happy when Sam unbuckles his belt and tugs his jeans off. Steve closes his eyes as Sam groans, no doubt looking transfixed by the lace blue panties he decided to wear today. He was going to spend the weekend at Sam’s and thought they could have a go at it as it were after rehearsal ended. He knows how much Sam loves seeing him in girl’s underwear, his attraction to the idea enough to override Steve’s initial aversion. 

“Oh, cher, you are beau-ti-ful.” Sam admires, looking down at his blushing chest and the wet spot already forming against the light blue. 

“Are you wet for me?” 

“Yes.” Steve’s answer comes out shakier than he would like it but Sam doesn’t notice, only stepping forward to kiss him again. 

Steve whimpers when his hand slips between them, the pad of his thumb pressing insistently against his clit. He raises his hands to cradle the back of Sam’s head, letting the kiss swallow his desperate sounds as Sam pulls the waistband of his panties until they bunch up and slide between his folds. His thighs rub together as Sam moves the underwear back and forth, effectively driving Steve mad. 

_ “Oh, God, Sam.” _

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

_ “Your mouth, Sam, please.” _ Steve whispers, their lips close enough to touch as he forms the words. His shaky hands move to urgently shove at his panties and roll them down his thighs, letting them dangle off of his left leg. 

“You want me to eat you out?” Sam asks, his voice deep and raspy from want.

_ “Mm-hm. Please.” _

It took months of begging for Steve to even let him try the first time, but boy oh boy, when he did, he knew he was hooked. He loves it, almost more than actual sex itself, the ways Sam can pleasure him with just a few fingers and his tongue. 

“Whatever you want, baby.” Sam replies, giving him a quick kiss before dropping to his knees. 

Steve sighs as he’s yanked closer to the edge of the shelf by his hips, shivering at Sam’s breath against his crotch. His fingers move to the crown of his head as Sam moves closer to him, starting off with one greeting lick against his labia. 

Steve’s thighs tremble and he whines, thrusting his hips forward so Sam’s tongue peaks past his folds and into his heat. Quickly getting the hint, Sam moves to his throbbing clitoris and sucks the large mound into his mouth, teasing it gently with just the edge of his teeth. 

_ “Aw! S-sam!”  _ Steve gasps breathlessly, his legs locking around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Steve soon presses both hands firmly against his mouth as Sam continues, moaning and crying out against his palm. He can feel slick flowing freely from his hole and Sam laps it up eagerly and attentively like a man starved. 

His tongue flicks against his clitoris before snaking into him, a jolt of shock and pleasure making Steve jump and squeak. Sam keeps up a rhythm of even, kitten licks into and against him, a finger sliding easily into his wetness and corkscrewing.

_ “Ha, ha.” _ Steve spasms helplessly at the treatment, wishing more than anything that Sam could just fuck him already. Rehearsal doesn’t start for another thirty minutes anyway and Steve decides that the lives of cock sluts must be filled with fun and great orgasms.

_ “Sam. Stop. I - I want you to fuck me.” _

“What?” Sam stands up, his mouth and chin wet and glistening in the most obscene way. “But you said,”

“I know what I said and I don’t care. I want you to fuck me, now come on. We have to hurry we only have twenty minutes left.”

Steve snaps his fingers and Sam scrambles to shove down his fly and pull out his hard on while Steve licks his lips. He props a foot up against the shelf and holds his folds open, watching the unshakeable hold he has on Sam.

He clenches his muscles to make his arousal trickle out and down his ass, Sam staring transfixed and completely lost at the scene. 

“I’m gonna fucking tear you apart, Steve.”

“That better be a promise.” He pants, welcomingly accepting Sam’s kiss and crying out when his cock slides against him. 

Sam slides in easily and they breathe into each other’s mouths, both of them watching the other with hooded eyes as they slowly and blissfully become one. Once fully nestled inside him Steve collapses against Sam’s chest with a whimper, his cock pounding inside him, stretching him in all the right ways. 

“Feel good, baby?” Sam asks.

“It feels so good, Sam. Ah, fuck, I’m — I wanna come. Fuck me. Now. Please.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice, Sam clasps his hands under Steve’s ass and lifts him up, slamming his back against the wall and rolling his hips forward. 

Steve bites back a scream at the resounding thrust, holding tightly to Sam’s neck as he begins snapping his hips forward. 

“Oh. My. God.” 

Steve feels pressure build up at his core and clitoris, the end of orgasm approaching rapidly for him as Sam fucks him up and down. He bites his lip so none of his sounds escape, loud enough to most certainly get them caught. Sam licks a burning stripe up the side of his neck and kisses him sweetly in what Steve knows is his way of trying to ground him a little bit. Still his hands scrabble helplessly at his back as Sam’s cock shoves into him again and again. He’s hitting something inside of him that makes his velvety walls clench and his toes go numb, his legs shaking around his waist. 

Sam’s moving so fast that the pleasure is damn near constant, no let up or break so Steve can catch his bearings. The stimulation teeters on the verge of feeling fucking otherworldly and overwhelming. Steve’s hands scramble for something to hold onto the harder Sam rocks into him, feeling as if he’ll melt when he comes. 

Two fingers prod testingly at his ass and Steve whimpers as they breach him, knowing exactly what Sam’s going to do to him and how good it’s going to feel. The football player scissors him open before adding another digit and curling them towards him, searching only for a few seconds before pressing against Steve’s small prostate. 

He curls forward to whimper and sob into Sam’s shoulder, feeling the boy adjust his stance and shift his hips just so. His cock suddenly angles slightly downward and Steve’s a goner. His prostate pinched between Sam’s fingers and his dick sends an onslaught of focused pleasure to his groin and Steve feels tears he didn’t know had fallen drip off his chin as he bites into Sam’s shoulder and screams, his walls spasming and clenching shut, a gush of fluid flooding out of his hole and onto Sam’s cock. 

Steve can feel his end running down his legs but doesn’t have the mind to care. All he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and whimper quietly as Sam gently thrusts into him, slowly working through his own orgasm. This is for some bizarre reason even unknown to  _ him,  _ Steve’s favorite part, when the pleasure is bordering on painful from overstimulation and they’ve both come. When Sam’s using his body as some sort of tool for his own pleasure, his insides pleasantly warm and his legs numb and useless. 

“You good?” Sam whispers, kissing Steve gently on the cheek. 

He gives a weak nod in response as Sam pulls out of him, carefully setting him down. Steve doesn’t even make a sound when his legs give out, instead crumpling to the floor contentedly dazed and drunk. His legs shake and tremor and he can feel the blood throbbing through his vagina, a welcomed sensation and aftershock.

Sam sits down in front of him, checking his watch to see he has five minutes to get on the stage before rehearsal starts. He looks torn.

“What is it?” Steve asks, his voice sounding far away even to his own ears.

“I don’t really feel like reciting Shakespeare after that. And I especially don’t feel like leaving you alone like this.”

Steve snorts a laugh and smiles, “Go. I’ll be fine. Don’t expect me to move out of this spot though, just pick me up in an hour. I’ll be here.”

Sam glares at him, “I’m not going to leave you in the auditorium storage closet fucked out and vulnerable. My mom raised me better than that and plus, Bucky would kill me. Fuck it, I’m just gonna text him. Tell him you’re not feeling well and I’m gonna miss today to take you home.” He says, already looking down at his phone and typing the message.

“Not feeling well? I feel fucking fantastic. That was the best sex we’ve ever had, Sam.”

“I know right?” He looks up excitedly, tucking his phone away, “I didn’t want to say it in case you didn’t agree, but that was amazing.”

Steve smiles and giggles happily at his boyfriend, leaning forward to give him a sweet but lingering kiss. Then he throws his arms out in a silent demand.

“You’re gonna have to carry me, I’m going full Charles Xavier over here. Plus, we gotta make it look real.”

“Steve, you don’t have pants on.”

“But I don’t want to put pants on.” He whines, scrunching his nose up at the idea of denim rubbing against any of his current sensitive areas. 

“We’re in a costume closet, let’s just burrito me in a blanket and get the fuck out of here.”

“Fine, but I think you’ll regret this when you can actually think straight.”

“I never think straight, Sam. I’m gay and curvy as hell.” 

Sam laughs and helps Steve to his feet, the little guy clinging onto him as he rifles through the wardrobe for a blanket. The best option is some cloak that Sam ties loosely around Steve’s neck. He makes him clasp it close over all the important bits before hitching him up bridal style, laying his jeans over his lap just for good measure. 

They sneak out of the costume closet and out the back door without being spotted or questioned for coming out of said closet, and Sam finally breathes a sigh of relief when he’s putting Steve into the passenger side of his car. 

Steve tries to keep his eyes open even though sleep is singing him a lullaby, blearily watching Sam’s ass as he jogs around the car and hops in, cranking it into ignition. 

Just before sleep takes him under Steve reaches across the console to find Sam’s, entwining their fingers and holding Sam’s hand to his chest. 

“Love you, Steve.”

“Love you too.”

  
  


.FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with this ending, I don't think it's as complete as it should be, but there's really no other way to end it other than making a second chapter or something, so...Tell me if you liked it, what you think. If I get enough kudos or whatever I may add a second chapter. I'm thinking of something with toys.


End file.
